


Head over Heals

by Requiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiel/pseuds/Requiel
Summary: Two people meet in a game, fall in love, and discover there's more to the book than the cover alone.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. A World Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random One-Shot Idea I had and thought it would be cute as a first entry to AO3. Hope you all enjoy reading it.

⌠❖⌡ Head Over Heals - Chapter 1: A World Apart ⌠❖⌡

The Game's music played at a moderate volume while it was being played by a group of friends, each one having their own place to live and play as they worked together to take down a rather nasty looking monster. The beast in question stood a good twenty feet tall and looked like a mutated almost humanoid scorpion, a standard Raid Boss Design really and one that they had been working to take down for the past twenty minutes, the fight having only just started not too long ago.

"Look out for that AoE! It inflicts poison!" Shouted the voice of a guy over the game's audio. This voice belonged to SolidusArrow, the team's resident Archer who was pretty well versed in the various bosses they would be facing. SolidusArrow had the look of your standard fantasy archer with a rather boring and uninspired design. Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, pointed Elf Ears, and an outfit that was a mix of greens and browns that gave off the vibe of a forest dwelling hunter. Exactly what one would imagine when they thought of an Elf Archer. 

"Yeah Yeah, just shoot a stun arrow at it!" Shouted another male voice, this one was more gruff as if it belonged to a guy who smoked quite a bit. Clearly older than the Elf Archer that just spoke up recently. "I'm gonna smash it's freakin' face in!" He proclaimed. This particularly gruff sounding man was Grandis_91 who played a Human Male Swordsman that had Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, and a fairly well built muscular body. He wore a black set of armor and seemed to be modeled after the standard 'Black Knight' or Mercenary look that a lot of people liked. Of course his hubris just resulted in him getting knocked out after standing in the Area of Effect Poison Attack. 

An audible sigh and groan could be heard coming from over the audio next. "Damn it Grand if we wipe because of you..." A notably irritated female voice stated. This voice belonged surprisingly to the Defender of the group, a woman known as Rainy_Heart who played a rather powerful looking Amazon Woman that possessed auburn colored hair and green eyes. She was clearly made in the image of something along the line of a Shield Maiden from Norse History and her armor being comprised of furs and leather only further emphasized such a thing. She used a Stun Attack known as Shield Bash and locked the enemy down for a bit, the ability only having just come off of it's Cool Down Phase just after the AoE hit Grandis. 

"It's fine. I can handle this.." Spoke the voice of a third male though this one was much softer than the other two. Gentle and almost meek to a degree, it belonged to the Healer of the group named SilverLight, a long Silver Haired, Green eyed Elf that wore a white and gold shirt along with some dark grey jeans. He seemed to be the most casually dressed and also the most calm of the team as he cast a resurrection spell to bring Grandis back into the fight. This was standard routine to him really, they would pick a Raid, go do it, and Grandis_91 would be the player who would get himself killed first. Then they would shout for a bit, beat the boss, celebrate and laugh over the stupid actions taken by Grandis. An almost formulaic but enjoyable routine to him at least. 

Finally after about ten minutes of grueling strategic combat and a lot of button mashing the team finished up and they began to wind down from the victory and celebration like usual. Though tonight things would be just the slightest bit different. 

"So, Lana, you up for hanging out tonight?" SolidusArrow asked once they finished up the dungeon.

"Solid, we agreed not to use real names remember?" Rainy_Heart responded over the voice chat, again with an annoyed tone. Of course that's when she noticed a notification pop up on her UI, one that alerted her to getting a whisper. She opened up the Whisper Window and found that it was none other than SilverLight that had messaged her. Humming a bit she read the message over at least twice to make sure she was reading things right. SilverLight was asking to meet up in person since he would be in the area for Business Reasons and felt it would be a great chance for them to meet up for the first time. They had all known one another for a few months now and while some real life details were shared they did their best to keep Game Life and Real Life separate since the game was supposed to be used to reduce stress rather than add to it. "Umm.. Besides.. I have plans tonight." She added before replying to SilverLight in a Whisper, asking when to meet up and where. 

This was a huge gamble on SilverLight's part, he was really unsure if she would even go for it. They had flirted now and then but it was never extremely serious and due to the Separation Agreement that the group made they never pursued anything past friends who played video games together. Still... He had a Business Arrangement coming up that required him to go to the same city that Rainy_Heart lived in so he took the chance and with her response it seemed that the chance was well worth it since she agreed to meet up. Behind the screen his eyes lit up with an expression of joy and excitement, causing him to even blush without thinking about it. He was definitely up for meeting the woman who's been saving him constantly in the game while he returned it in kind. With the schedule the flight was set to be leaving in.... An Hour. Which immediately caught him off guard. He quickly messaged Rainy_Heart, letting her know his Plane would be leaving in an hour and he would be there by Six PM at the latest. A perfect time if he did say so himself. 

"Well, I have a flight to catch soon. I will message over the usual channels when the plane touches down." SilverLight stated before logging out. 

"What does he even do?" SolidusArrow asked over the voice chat with a tone that really showed confusion and curiosity. 

"Therapist? Or maybe he's a Doctor?" Grandis responded, showing he also had no idea what profession their Healer had in person. 

"Well if La-- Rain is busy tonight you wanna hit the Grindstone and do some Item Farming with me, Grandy?" SolidusArrow offered, showing the close-knit relation the four of them had with one another. 

"Feh.. Sure, why not? Hope your plans go well tonight Rain, take care of yourself out there." Grandis_91 responded before waiting for the Teleportation Prompt once Rainy_Heart left the party and SolidusArrow Teleported towards a grinding location. 

Six PM? That was just four hours from now, which was a pretty small amount of time to Rainy_Heart. "Yeah! Absolutely. Good luck on the Grind!" She spoke up before hopping off the game and moving to get herself ready. Four Hours from now.. Just Four Hours. Her heart was pounding for the first time. Usually she would hang out with Solidus after gaming as they went to school together and lived rather close but she couldn't pass up the chance to get more info on just WHO SilverLight was. They had sent mail back and forth before, specifically when he sent her a new Headset for gaming after her old one finally died from age and she couldn't afford a new one right away. Guy was a total life saver in every sense of the word as far as she knew and she couldn't wait to meet him. Since he knew her address he was going to pick her up at six and they were going to go on a simple date, or at least that's what she expected. 

Time rolled by, with SilverLight in flight whilst Rainy_Heart got herself dressed to impress the best she could. A nice red dress was something she felt would really be eye catching for the male and finally, just a little bit after Six PM hit, there was a knock at her door and she quickly rushed over to open it. Of course when she did her eyes went wide and so did the eyes of the guy standing on the other side of the door. "Um... S-Sil?" She asked curiously. 

"Yeah.. Rain?" The male on the other side of the door asked in response. 

"Y-Yeah." She spoke, her tone rather flustered and a look of surprise and shock on her face. 

This was their first time meeting in person, and needless to say both were rendered rather speechless. 

⌠❖⌡ TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 ⌠❖⌡


	2. Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Rainy_Heart and SilverLight meet and both are surprised by one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! So, in this Chapter the story will continue and mostly focus on SilverLight/Lucas' point of view. I hope you enjoy the read!

⌠❖⌡ Head over Heals - Chapter 2: Silver and Gold ⌠❖⌡

"Um... S-Sil?" The woman standing inside her apartment asked, her appearance being rather nice to look at. Your standard Gamer Girl one might say. She stood at just a little over five and a half feet tall, had dark brown hair that was straightened, sort of like the old punk-emo style most girls liked back in the early 2000s, and lovely blue eyes. She had a healthy weight to her as well which just added to the allure of her appearance, though she was worlds away from her Amazonian Avatar in terms of build. She rubbed her left arm from being nervous but kept her eyes on him.

"Yeah.. Rain?" The male on the other side of the door asked in response, standing at a good six feet tall and being built like a Professional Athlete. He possessed short sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes, his skin was tanned from exposure to the sun, that much was clear to see. He was caught off guard by the fact that both of them looked so wildly different from their in-game characters but not in the way most would be. This wasn't some sort of Catfish thing, they were just friends who finally got to meet in person and now.. Wow, he couldn't believe it. She was gorgeous, beautiful in every way to him as he took in her appearance. He couldn't quite process things that easily.. He was certain she would be pretty but to be this beautiful really surprised him. 

"Y-Yeah." She spoke, her tone rather flustered and a look of surprise and shock on her face.

This was their first time meeting in person, and needless to say both were rendered rather speechless. Okay, no time to choke up and be stupid, he needed to talk, to speak, to focus and introduce himself properly, sure she knew his name from the Packages they sent to one another before but it was way better to break the ice with an actual personal introduction. "Um.. Alright wow, so. I guess first thing's first, my real name is Lucas Graham. Obviously Lucas is just fine, Luke is alright too but I prefer Lucas over it." He said, trying to break the silence quickly. 

"Lucas.. Okay. Woah.. I need a moment to process the fact our adorable Healer is not skinny or overweight.. Um.. Alright give me a moment." She spoke with a clear tone of shock and surprise in her voice.

He was unsure how to really react to that statement but he understood it to a degree. It's not like he was so vain that he would discredit her appearance not matching her character after all, lots of people played characters that didn't look like them just to have a getaway from life after all and they had every right to do so. He assumed it was less vanity on her part as well and just general surprise since he often was very soft spoken in their chats and never really came off as the stereotypical Steroid Raging Body Builder Gains Bro Junkie type that many would assume he would be based on his looks. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be this beautiful." He stated. 

"I didn't expect you to be chiseled like a Greek Statue but here we are, Hercules." She stated in return to his words, her tone amicable and not meant as an insult clearly. 

"So.. Uh.. Date? Or do we chill here?" Lucas asked with a soft smile, trying to figure out what they were really going to do now. 

"Oh.. Oh shit! Right, I am so sorry. I just can't believe you looking like this while your avatar is like.. Well you know." She stated with honesty. "Um.. L-Lana Smith by the way. My name." 

Her introduction was rushed and it made Lucas chuckle a little before nodding and offering his right hand to her. "Well then, Miss Lana Smith, may I have the honor of taking you out on a date?" He asked, his tone gentle like when he spoke in the voice chat. 

"First thing is first. We tell one another our Occupations. We already sort of crossed the line by just meeting up so the Separation Agreement is null and void between us. I need to know you aren't some Hitman or something... Or Government Agent... Or Professional Boxer.." She stated, clearly having quite the imagination. 

"Alright, that's fair enough. Believe it or not, I'm a Professional Athlete. If you can guess which sport, I will give you a treat." He spoke, trying to be playful at the end since they flirted so many times back and forth before in their private messages. 

"A treat huh? I'm some kind of pet now?" She asked with a soft laugh before humming a bit. "Basketball?" She guessed.

"Well done, you hit the nail on the head right away. As for the Pet comment.. Psht, I dunno, you could be." He stated, joking with her in return. 

This immediately caused her to blush and look away. "I'm a Supervisor at a Telecommunications Company." She responded.

"Sounds like we both have fun jobs. So, where would you like to go? All you can eat? Somewhere classy? Though I am going to avoid any place with high prices and small portion sizes. I personally dislike those sorts of establishments. I can go to an Outback or something and get a decent sized steak and sides for just thirty bucks but you go to those big fancy places and they give you a dang six ounce alone for that price. They taste the same, why would I spend more there!?" Lucas said, trying to break the ice further with some humor and a minor rant. 

"I'm in a coma. That's the only way I can believe this situation. Stupid sexy man with good humor and sense of logic.. Nope. This isn't real. I am imagining it." Lana stated. 

"I mean I am not going to pinch you." He responded to her claim. 

"Kiss me then?" She suggested. 

"Pretty sure that wouldn't wake you up there, Sleeping Beauty. Besides, we just met, isn't it a bit quick to get romantic?" He asked with a nervous tone of voice. She was coming on pretty strong which wasn't new to him in the slightest but it was different with her. Just from their interactions in the past few months alone and the flirting they did now and then he knew he felt something for her but didn't want to rush into things. 

"Says the guy who made an S&M Joke." She pointed out. 

She was right of course. He was the one who started it without thinking just to break the ice with humor. He shrugged and leaned down towards her, his lips just a few inches from her own. "I refuse to be the one who starts the kiss entirely. Consent and all that." Lucas stated, giving his point of view on it. 

"Shut up and kiss me." She stated before moving the rest of the way, her lips meeting his as she did so, finding the kiss to be rather nice to say the least from her end. 

She was definitely assertive, that explained why she took the Tank Class, at least to him. Most people tend to accept the Guardian or Tank as the Leader in raids and with her being a Supervisor at her job it was clear she had a strong desire to lead and take control of things. At least on a more superficial level that is since she blushed when he made the Pet joke earlier when she could have easily just snapped at him in denial or rejection. Yet here they were, kissing, which was a good enough sign to him that the joke was received well and that she felt the same way he did about them as an item. 

"Damn that was a long time coming." Lana stated before taking a deep breath. 

"Yeah.. I can definitely agree but uh.. Would you have done that if I was some nervous sweaty overweight nerd that the media makes gamers out to be?" Lucas asked curiously. 

"Absolutely. You being built doesn't one hundred percent equate to your appeal for me. I mean it's definitely a factor. But not a huge one.. I admit I fell in love while we got to know one another over the past few months." She admitted, blushing more. "What about you? What if I was a little.. Bigger?" She asked with worry. 

"Not a factor. Most guys want a trophy wife in my line of work but the real treasure to me is an actual functioning relationship. As long as you can handle traveling now and then or me being away for a week or two at a time then I would be just as willing to date you if you were three hundred pounds as I am now, Lana." He answered without missing a beat. "Much like you, I fell in love with who you are as a person." He added. 

"Wonderful because I was super worried." She admitted and then cleared her throat. 

"The only worry you need to have right now is where you want to go to eat." He stated with a soft laugh. He really did find her quite charming, especially when she was in her 'Tank Mode' and took the lead on things. But this side of her.. This more insecure and open side was also nice to see in person. She showed it now and then in chats but he just assumed it was her playing around. 

"Right, crap uh.. Um.. You mentioned it so.. How about Outback?" She suggested. 

"You got it. I owe you that treat after all." He responded, smiling at her and keeping his hand offered to her. 

She took his hand and nodded in response. "Carrot Cake. You said I get a treat. I want Carrot Cake." She stated with a playfully demanding tone. 

"Hah, alright then. Carrot Cake it is, you adorable little rabbit." He teased. 

"Squeak Squeak." She shot back at his tease, winking at him and then motioning for him to lead the way. "Alright, go on then Mister GPS. To the nearest Outback." She stated. 

"But of course my dear Shield Maiden. I shall avail us to the place of fine eateries." Lucas joked, smiling as he took her to his car and opened the door for her, letting her get seated and situated first before closing the door. 

"Hey, Lucas? Thanks for this. It's nice being able to be myself with someone I already grew close to." Lana spoke up with a smile on her face. 

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." He stated with a kind tone in response to her, sitting down in the Driver's Seat and starting the car up after he buckled up. With that they would begin their drive towards the location of their first official date.

⌠❖⌡ TO BE CONCLUDED IN CHAPTER 3 ⌠❖⌡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that one took a bit to write. Sorry for the length. I know the themes of this kind of get closer to adult territory so I will change the rating of this story from Teens and Up to Mature. I don't intend for things to get into anything 18+, but the jokes definitely got close to themes that are more Mature Oriented. Anyway, next chapter is the last one, so I hope this one was a decent read!


	3. Romance Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Romance Focused Short Story. Lucas and Lana go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, final chapter. This one is mostly from Lana's Perspective!

⌠❖⌡ Head over Heals - Chapter 3: Romance Realized ⌠❖⌡

"Hey, Lucas? Thanks for this. It's nice being able to be myself with someone I already grew close to." Lana spoke up with a smile on her face.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucas stated with a kind tone in response to her, sitting down in the Driver's Seat and starting the car up after he buckled up. With that they would begin their drive towards the location of their first official date.

To be perfectly honest she still couldn't believe that the Healer of their team, who in the game looked like your standard Fantasy Elf Healer, was actually a Professional Basketball Player. It just did not compute to her in any way. She took the role of Tank because she loved taking control of a situation and handling the leadership portion of things when it came to the game and her job. Yet here the Healer of their group was.. Driving her towards the location of their first date and he was a basketball player. How the heck were those two things even related? That and his joke about her being a pet and rabbit set off something inside of her, not in an angry way but in a wanting way. His looks had nothing to do with it, it was all about his personality. He was kind, gentle, soft spoken, and amicable in the voice chats and here in person? It was the exact same. Someone so gentle was so very playful and into things she had only ever read about in novels and the like. It was like he wasn't real, but yet he was, she kissed him, she was in his car, they were driving through the city on their way to a place to eat. She couldn't believe it. 

"So.. Lucas, what made you want to be a Healer? I mean, as a Basketball Player I would expect you to play a class like Warrior or something." She said, wondering why he chose a Healing Class over any other. She just had to know at this point since it bugged her a bit. 

"Honestly? I like to support others. You can say Basketball is aggressive but it's not really. It's a team sport. You work together, support one another. Healer lets me do the exact same. If I hadn't made it big in the earlier days of getting into this sort of thing, my next job choice was to become a Doctor anyway. Figured Healer let me pursue that." He answered. 

"Hah, Sil and Grand were right. They guessed you were a Doctor. Wanting to be one is close enough." She spoke with a soft laugh, smiling happily and then thinking about something suddenly. There was no way he didn't have someone already with him. She looked at his hands and couldn't find any sign of him wearing a ring or anything though and it made her even more curious about him. "Hey, if you were seeing anyone already you would let me know right? It's hard to believe you aren't already taken by someone else."

"Absolutely, Lana. If I were already with someone I wouldn't have kissed you. Most women would be turned off by the idea of constantly moving around or me disappearing for a week or two due to work. Those who aren't usually are only in it for the money. But you? Nah, you're independent, self-reliant. You have money of your own and from what we talked about before you seem happy with your place and your job." He stated, answering her quickly. "Plus during times you can't travel with me and I'm away, we can hop on the game together. So it's like I haven't left in the first place." He added. 

"You are way too good for me. Which planet are you from and why did your Alien Overlords target me?" She joked, shaking her head. He really was kind and was definitely her type to say the least. Her heart skipped a beat and she licked her lips a little without thinking as they took a turn and the Outback came into view just down the road. 

"How about you? You don't have any boyfriends? I thought you and Solidus were a thing." Lucas questioned, wanting to learn more about Lana. 

"Pfft.. Hah, nope, no way. Solidus is batting for the other team. We grew up together as friends in school. He has a husband actually, we all three go out to the movies from time to time. He's a sweetheart but he totally forgets about the Separation Agreement, so I consider telling you about him as payback. Well that and you are bound to meet him since you and I are a thing now." She stated with honesty. 

"Really? Wow.. Solidus being gay is a surprise but I mean I am still coming down from the other surprises like your beauty and our kiss, so I can believe it." He mused as he thought it all over before nodding. 

"Hah, well keep charming me like you have been and there's more to come." She stated, wanting to try and flirt back. 

"Oh? You mean like you?" He joked in return, winking at her before they finally managed to pull into the parking lot of the Outback that they set their sights on, getting parked and turning the car off. 

"I.. Uh.. Um.. N-No Comment!" She spoke with a surprised tone, blushing quite deeply now as she sat still, waiting for him to open her door after she unbuckled herself.

Sure enough he did open the door for her, letting her step out of the car before closing the door and locking it. "Sorry, was I too forward? I am trying my best to be interesting beyond just the soft-spoken Healer Elf you know me as." Lucas admitted. 

"No, no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. I mean I should have expected it considering your teasing earlier. But my brain is still adjusting to all of this. If you keep it up though I am going to make sure you and I stay a thing forever though.. Letting go of you after this is going to be impossible." She responded, blushing deeply still. 

"Then don't let go. As long as you want to stay by my side then I will keep you there as long as possible. Now, let's go eat, beautiful." He spoke with honesty and kindness in his tone, clear affection showing in his eyes. 

"As you wish, Sir." She spoke in response, deciding to play on his earlier teasing. 

"Good girl." Lucas teased, chuckling afterwards. 

"Damn you.." She joked, her blush deepening further as they walked into the Outback and then got seated. The next few minutes flew by for the two of them, watching the Televisions placed up as they waited on their food and drink to be brought to the table. Neither could really think of much else to talk about right away, the downside of both being somewhat introverted to a degree. When the food was brought to the table though, an idea for conversation popped into Lana's mind, causing her to smile happily at the thought of being able to learn more about the man she had fallen for even more deeply. 

"Lucas, what's your favorite food?" She asked curiously, wanting to know more. 

"Huh? Oh.. Uh.. Well, this I guess. Nothing like a good steak with some mashed potatoes and macaroni. It's all pretty delicious if you ask me and is a perfect combination." He admitted, looking at her with a smile. "What about you?" 

"I am a shameless Cheeseburger Addict and I don't care who knows it. Burger and fries all the way for me." She responded in kind as she looked at the food, laughing as it seemed both got their favorites. "Would you be willing to try different foods with me?" She asked. 

"Absolutely. Even if I don't like it, I will try at least one bite. Love's all about making compromises and the like, right?" He said, smiling at her still. 

"Really? I always thought Love was more like accepting the other person for all their good sides and all their flaws. Like you want to help bring down the flaws obviously, improvement is easiest when you do it with a person you love after all. But you also have to accept the flaws of the person and help them improve if they want to improve." Lana responded, thinking it over and nodding softly to herself. 

"You have a wonderful view of that Love then, I must admit. Do you think I could have the honor of your help with my flaws?" He spoke, asking her directly to be his lover. 

"Lucas.. Of course. If I didn't then I wouldn't have wanted to go on this date or meet up with you. But you have to be my Number One Support and help me with my flaws too." She stated. 

"You have my word, I will do all I can." He stated in response, smiling and moving his right hand out to hold her left one for a bit, rubbing her hand with his thumb and visibly relaxing as he did so. 

"I just want you to do your best. That's all I ask." She said as she smiled, looking into his eyes and blushing a bit. "Gah, I hate this part. I feel the urge to tell you I love you but this is our first date and the first time we've met face to face but I've known you for so long and just.. Ugh." 

"I love you too, Lana." Lucas responded without any hesitance or concern in his tone of voice. If he said anything with complete confidence so far, it was those five words.

The absolutely clarity with how he spoke those words caused Lana to blush and even tear up a little bit. Really it had been a long time since she heard those words due to being rather estranged from her family and now she had this wonderful, sweet man in front of her telling her he loved her with confidence and affection in his voice. "I.. Um.. I.. Need to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be back I promise." She said as she stood up and rushed towards the nearby restroom to get the crying out of her system and fix her makeup she worked hard to put on earlier. Once she was finished with letting out the repressed tears she took a deep breath and steeled her resolve, smiling at herself in the mirror and walking back out to the table to sit down with Lucas. "Sorry, I um.. I just wasn't used to hearing those words from someone." 

"I hope you grow accustomed because I will say it as many times as you need to hear it, Lana." Lucas stated, looking at their plates. "Let's finish up and I can get you home. It's getting late and I am sure we could both get some rest." He suggested. 

"Do you have a place to stay? Did you already book a hotel room or something?" She asked with worry in her tone. 

"Oh.. Huh.. Nope. I completely forgot to book a room since I was so focused on meeting you. Hah, look at you, covering for my flaws already." He spoke with a soft laugh. "I will book one now though." He said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his smartphone. 

"Don't. I want you to stay with me tonight. Please?" She asked softly. 

"Lana, sweetheart. I do want to get closer to you. But it's a bit too early for that sort of thing. Let's take it a step at a time." Lucas stated, not wishing to outright reject her but not wanting to rush things either. 

She blushed when she realized she may have been acting more on her emotion and the like as opposed to logic. "O-Oh.. Sorry.. I guess I got ahead of myself huh? Can you blame me?" She asked softly. 

"Hm.. Well no but.. Alright. Alright fine. But before we do anything we are definitely getting a contract set up that says you consent to the stuff we do. That way we don't have a falling out someday and you try to ruin my career by going all crazy and claiming I forced you into things. I know it's a big conclusion to jump to but well.. This day and age you can't be too safe." He stated, showing he was also concerned about his own future in case things didn't work out in the long run. 

"Forward thinking. I like it. Let's do it." Lana stated in response to his request for her to sign a consent form of sorts. "I can fully understand your point of view, not like I don't watch the news and stuff or follow social media drama. Get that form up and I will sign it."

"Alright, well. Uh.. I will be honest I was expecting you to flip out and get angry about the idea of signing a consent form thing but hey if you're up for it then fine." He said, pulling up a premade consent form, one he made a while back to cover his ass in case of situations like this. He then handed the phone over to her and nodded. "Sign your name twice, that way they know it's authentic and not me signing your name as forgery and the like." 

"Yes Sir." She spoke with a smile, taking the phone and signing her name twice. Part of her thought about being nosy and snooping through his messages and the like to make sure he was being honest about not having any sort of extra woman on the side but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and decided against it. 

"Feel free to look through my messages if you want to by the way. I know how things can be these days. I want to show you can trust me." Lucas stated, motioning his hand to let her know she had a green light to do what she wanted. 

With the option given to her now she decided against it, shaking her head and handing back his phone. "If you are forward thinking enough to have a consent form you likely would have deleted any messages from other girls and blocked their numbers temporarily so they couldn't message you. But I trust you. You've never once lied to me out of malicious intent in the months we have known one another." She stated, smiling softly. "Now, finish up and come home with me." 

Her words shocked him in a way, he was surprised at her refusal to look through the messages. She had a good point about how he could have deleted the messages, but that wasn't the type of guy he was. He was all about her and it would stay that way. "Alright, my Little Rabbit. But first." He said as he ordered Carrot Cake to go. "Gotta get you that cake hm?"

"Oh.. Oh crap you remembered. I thought for sure you would forget since we were talking about all sorts of stuff. But please, if I have to be an animal, can I be a cat?" She asked. 

"Sure thing, Kitten." He teased, winking at her. 

"Meow~." She joked in response as she waited for the Carrot Cake to arrive so they could get going. Once it did they both stood up, collected their things, and made their way out to the car and then back to Lana's home where they would spend the night together, cuddling, watching movies, and enjoying the company of one another. 

⌠❖⌡ THE END ⌠❖⌡

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this story. I know it seems pretty rushed, admittedly I am out of practice. I just wanted to write a quick story as my first ever entry here and felt this would be a decent warmup practice. I know I make a lot of newbie mistakes here like Show Don't Tell but I felt the Short Story Format was much better than something longer like a Novel. I have a special project in mind for that sort of thing coming up in the future though and will make something wildly different than this. 
> 
> Additionally... I sort of suck at writing Romance. xD


End file.
